tinta dan bunga matahari (aku mencintaimu)
by niedlichta
Summary: Aroma tinta dan bunga matahari terasa seperti dirinya, dan Hiroshi tidak bisa menghentikan diri untuk jatuh cinta. —Hiroshi/Seishuu, kinda a coffee shop au. Happy birthday, denayaira!


"Sensei," katanya suatu hari, suara mendesah frustasi.

"Mmhm?" pemuda tampan itu mendongak, cangkir kopi masih menempel di bibirnya, dan Hiroshi berusaha keras, amat keras, untuk tidak terlalu memperhatikan bagaimana sisa krim yang menempel di bibir tersapu perlahan oleh gerakan lidahnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke cangkir yang ada di tangannya, berusaha untuk tampak lebih frustasi alih-alih bersemu.

"Kenapa kau datang lagi?"

Handa-sensei melotot.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mengusirku? Begitu caramu memperlakukan pelanggan, Hiro?!" suaranya terdengar histeris sekali, tipikal Sensei. Dasar dramatis. Beberapa orang di sekitar bahkan hanya melihat sejenak dan mengangguk maklum begitu melihat siapa yang membuat rusuh. Hiroshi berusaha keras untuk menahan keinginannya menjedukkan kepala ke meja bar.

"Ugh, bukan begitu," sadar-sadar, kini dia yang harus mendongak untuk melihat sensei. Ah, ternyata keinginannya untuk meratapi nasibnya tanpa sadar di permukaan meja tidak bisa tertahankan. "Hanya saja, Sensei, tidakkah kau punya pekerjaan? Kau telah datang setiap hari selama seminggu ke sini, apa kau selowong itu? Orang dewasa tidak boleh menelantarkan pekerjaannya, kau tahu."

Kali ini, Handa-sensei melotot dengan alasan yang berbeda.

"Hngh! A-Aku kerja, kok! Jangan samakan orang dewasa sepertiku ini denganmu!" dia meremas cangkir kopinya dengan kedua tangannya yang pucat, memasang pose defensif dengan wajah yang memerah, dan Hiroshi tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya lebih kesal; dikatakan tidak dewasa oleh orang yang benar-benar tidak dewasa, atau fakta kalau jantungnya berhenti sejenak saat melihat wajah Sensei dihiasi oleh rona merah.

Mungkin keduanya. Ah. Tidak. Mungkin aroma kayu manis di kedai kopi ini mulai membuatnya gila.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa datang ke sini setiap hari?" dia ingin sekali meremas helaian hitamnya. Oh ya, hitam, karena dia akan segera menghadapi wawancara pekerjaan di Tokyo dan dia ingin mempersiapkan dirinya untuk tampak lebih formal. Masih beberapa minggu lagi sih, tapi tetap saja. Lagipula dia tidak begitu ingin tampak seperti berandalan di foto kelulusannya.

Ia hanya bisa menghela napas saat Sensei merajuk, menggumamkan kata-kata seperti, _'Bukan begini cara memperlakukan pelanggan,'_ dan _'Aku kerja, kok, enak saja, memangnya dia tahu apa.'_

Mata coklatnya melirik ke jam besar di sudut ruangan, _shift_nya masih akan berakhir tiga puluh menit lagi, tapi sekarang di dalam kedai juga tidak banyak pelanggan—hanya beberapa gadis remaja yang tertawa-tawa dan pasangan kakek-nenek yang menikmati aura sekitar dengan tenang—jadi dia bisa, yah, menemani Sensei untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

Permasalahannya, Sensei selalu datang pada waktu yang sama, duduk di tempat yang sama—di depan meja bar—dan tak pernah beranjak sampai _shift_nya selesai.

Jika kedai kopi ini tidak dikelola oleh teman-temannya, dan teman-temannya memang membutuhkannya untuk kerja sebelum mendapatkan_ barista_ yang sebenarnya, dia pasti sudah dipecat sejak hari keempat. Yah, setidaknya Sensei masih punya _sisi dewasa_ dan dia tidak akan mengganggu Hiro jika banyak pelanggan—hanya duduk diam, mengamatinya meracik minuman dengan serius hingga Hiroshi salah tingkah dan hampir menumpahkan susu ke apronnya—tapi dia tidak pergi. Dia tetap di sana, menyisip kopi susunya, memperhatikan keadaan sekitar—

—dan jika saja Hiroshi tidak mempunyai perasaan hangat yang muncul setiap kali Sensei menyebutkan namanya, mungkin dia akan mengatakan kalau Sensei memperhatikannya. Tapi sayangnya, dia punya perasaan itu, dan sembilan puluh persen kemungkinan mengatakan itu hanyalah delusinya semata.

Ia hanya tidak mengerti kenapa Sensei bertingkah seperti ini.

"Apakah kau makan dengan benar, Sensei?" Handa-sensei sedikit melonjak dari kursinya, tampaknya kaget diajak bicara setelah merajuk beberapa saat. "Kau tampak jauh lebih kurus dari biasanya."

"A-Aku makan, kok," dia bergumam. "Setidaknya aku sudah bisa membuat miso timun…"

"…dan?"

"… dan ramen?" dia mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak mau bertemu pandang dengan Hiroshi. Hiroshi baru saja ingin membuka mulut untuk berkomentar, tapi Sensei langsung balik dan melanjutkan kata-katanya sebelum mendengar protes, "OKE, AKU TIDAK BISA MASAK! BUKAN MAUKU JUGA MAKAN RAMEN SETIAP HARI! BUKAN MAUKU JUGA TIDAK BISA MENDAPATKAN INSPIRASI UNTUK KALIGRAFI SELANJUTNYA HUHUHU HIROOO APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAAAN?"

"S-Sensei, tenang—"

"HIROOO TOLONG AKU—"

"S-sensei—!"

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Hiroshi untuk menenangkan Sensei, dan akhirnya Sensei tenang sendiri setelah satu pelanggan datang dan Hiroshi harus membuat minuman. Pemuda itu menyusut hidungnya di _hakama _birunya, kelihatan kurus, kurang istirahat dan tidak berdaya—dan… Hiroshi jadi sedikit merasa bersalah.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebagian besar alasan mengapa Hiroshi menerima pekerjaan ini—menjadi barista dari jam 12 pagi sampai 5 sore di sebuah kafe kecil di dekat sekolah setelah lulus untuk sementara—bukan karena dia ingin membantu temannya ataupun ingin mencari pengalaman bekerja di sebuah kedai seperti yang telah dia katakan pada Sensei, Miwa, Tama dan yang lainnya… melainkan karena dia ingin perlahan melepaskan diri dari Sensei.

Tidak, dia tidak merasa keberatan memasak untuk Sensei setiap harinya—_malah sebaliknya_. Ia merasa hatinya penuh setiap kali ia datang ke rumah yang penuh dengan wangi tinta serta bunga matahari. Ia merasakan kupu-kupu di perutnya saat melihat Sensei, yang tadinya duduk dengan serius dan konsentrasi penuh, menjadi girang dengan rona wajah cerah saat melihatnya mengetuk pintu. Ia merasa hangat, sangat hangat, saat mereka duduk berhadapan, memakan masakan yang ia masak khusus untuk Sensei, dan ia merasakan sesuatu memerangkap hatinya saat ia mendongak dan mendapati Sensei tersenyum bahagia, memuji masakannya dan tidak ada yang benar-benar ingin dia lakukan di saat-saat seperti itu selain balas tersenyum, menarik Sensei ke pelukannya, mengecup bibirnya, _dan tidak melepaskannya sampai ia bisa mengutarakan bahwa sesungguhnya, dia, Hiroshi Kido, benar-benar mencintai lelaki ini dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam—_

Dan Hiroshi amat takut bahwa suatu saat, dia tidak bisa menahan diri, bahwa dia tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaan di dalam hatinya, bahwa ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Handa Seishuu dan berakhir melakukannya—sebelum akhirnya menyesalinya untuk selamanya.

Ia lebih memilih untuk menghindari Sensei dan menghilang ke Tokyo, setidaknya Sensei tidak akan berakhir membencinya.

Tapi sepertinya itu malah membuat Sensei… menderita.

Ia menghela napas lagi, dan Sensei sedikit menyentak, seakan-akan takut mendengar apa yang akan Hiroshi katakan.

"…maafkan aku, Sensei," Hiroshi bergumam, tangannya mengusap bagian belakang lehernya tanpa sadar. "Sepertinya mulai saat ini sampai aku berangkat ke Tokyo nanti, aku akan singgah ke rumah Sensei lagi setelah bekerja, bagaimana?" dia agak kaget melihat Sensei membelalakkan mata seperti tidak percaya—memangnya itu sesuatu yang harus dikagetkan?—lalu melanjutkan, "Aku akan lanjut memasakkanmu makan malam dan menyimpan beberapa masakan agar bisa Sensei makan besok pagi?" tawarnya lagi.

"Um," Hiroshi heran melihat Sensei menunduk alih-alih menatapnya dengan binar seperti biasa. "Aku tidak bermaksud—uh—maksudnya—" dia kelihatan sulit menemukan kata-kata, "—aku tidak datang ke sini setiap hari hanya karena kau tidak lagi memasak untukku, Hiro. Maksudku—ya, aku tidak bisa memasak, dan entah kenapa belakangan ini aku tidak menemukan inspirasi meskipun Naru dan anak-anak yang lain selalu datang ke rumah, tapi bukan berarti aku ke sini hanya untuk mencari inspirasi—oke, itu mungkin alasan utamanya—atau tidak, entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu, tapi—tapi—aku tidak—" Sensei berceloteh, tangan bergerak liar ke sana-sini dan Hiroshi hanya bisa bengong menatapnya, "—aku tahu kau pasti capek dan sibuk setelah bekerja, dan… dan… aku bukan protes karena kau tidak memasak lagi untukku…" suara Sensei perlahan makin pelan dan akhirnya hilang, badannya bergerak tidak tenang di atas kursi.

Hiroshi masih melongo, sebelum tertawa, pelan dan lembut.

Oh, dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia _benar-benar_ menyukai manusia ini.

"Sudahlah, Sensei, aku mengerti, kok," dia berbalik, menyembunyikan senyum dan keinginan untuk mengacak-acak rambut Sensei di balik punggungnya. "Tapi ketergantungan itu tidak baik, jadi aku akan mengajarimu beberapa tips memasak yang mudah lagi," dia menambahkan, setelah melepas apron hitamnya, "Aku akan membereskan beberapa hal dulu, Sensei tunggu saja di luar. _Shift_ku sudah mau selesai."

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang terasa hening, dan Hiroshi mendadak takut kalau Sensei telah tahu apa yang selama ini dia simpan, tapi itu mustahil sebab dia sangat berhati-hati soal itu. Mereka singgah untuk berbelanja bahan makanan di tengah perjalanan, dan itulah satu-satunya saat di mana Sensei ribut. (_Apa maksudmu aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyimpan bahan makanan?!_)

Hiroshi jadi khawatir—apakah sesuatu terjadi di pekerjaan Sensei? Ataukah ada sesuatu yang membuatnya harus kembali ke Tokyo? Karena jujur saja, meskipun Sensei sedang dalam mood yang down akibat kehilangan inspirasi, baru kali ini dia melihat Handa-sensei terlihat begitu… tersesat.

Gestur tubuhnya gelisah, meskipun dia hanya terus menundukkan wajahnya, dan hal yang membuatnya terlihat aktif hanyalah saat Hiroshi memberi komentar-komentar yang dia anggap menyinggung harga dirinya (tipikal Sensei). Dia terlihat bingung, dan Hiroshi cemas—jangan bilang dia sakit?

Mereka sampai di rumah Sensei, dan begitu Hiroshi meletakkan bahan makanan di dapur, dia berbalik untuk bertanya pada Handa-sensei.

"Sensei—"

"Hiro—"

Keduanya berbicara secara bersamaan, dan Hiroshi mengusap belakang lehernya sebelum bergumam, "Um, kau duluan, Sensei."

"Uh," matanya melirik ke kiri dan kanan, dan tiba-tiba saja dia muncul di depan Hiroshi dan tangan pucat itu menarik tangannya—_oh, tangannya dingin_, pikir Hiroshi—lalu, "kaumarahpadaku?"

Satu detik. Dua detik.

"Hah?"

"Kau," Handa-sensei masih menggenggam tangannya, dan tambahan aroma tinta serta bunga matahari terasa membuat Hiroshi pusing—ia yakin wajahnya pasti memerah, _ya ampun, wajah Sensei dekat sekali_—"marah padaku, kan?"

"Sensei—"_wajahmu terlalu dekat terlalu dekatterlaludekat "_—aku tidak marah, kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?!"

Suaranya agak melengking, dan itu memalukan tapi jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang dan oh, dia benar-benar panik karena dia tinggal memajukan wajahnya sedikit saja dan ia bisa menyentuh bibir pucat itu _oh—_

'_Tidak, Hiroshi, fokus ke apa yang Sensei katakan, kendalikan hormonmu—hanya tinggal beberapa minggu lagi.'_

Dia akhirnya mengalihkan matanya dari bibir Sensei—ia baru sadar bahwa dia menatapnya sedari tadi—lalu menatap langsung matanya, dan kaget melihat bahwa mata Sensei sedikit berair dan bibirnya bergetar dan—_oh tidak._

"Sensei?" panggilnya, hati-hati, dan ia perlahan melepaskan genggaman Handa-sensei yang sudah melemas di tangannya, sebelum meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi kaligrafer itu. "Hei, aku benar-benar tidak marah, oke? Kenapa Sensei mengira aku marah?"

Handa-sensei tercekat sekali, sebelum mengambil napas dalam. Matanya kini benar-benar berair, dan dia meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Hiroshi yang masih berada di pipinya—ah, tangannya dingin dan gemetar—lalu meremasnya, kuat, dan mereka terdiam untuk sementara. Sensei kelihatan berusaha keras untuk menenangkan diri, dan Hiroshi merasakan _sakit_ di dadanya, karena Sensei biasanya adalah orang kekanakan yang tidak pernah bisa menahan dirinya.

Gemetarannya masih tidak berhenti, dan suara yang keluar dari bibirnya terdengar agak parau.

"Aku takut, oke?" dia memulai. "Aku. Aku tahu kalau aku benar-benar membebanimu dengan urusan memasak dan mengurusiku setiap hari padahal kau lebih muda dariku, dan aku benar-benar membebani keluargamu dengan segala hal," genggaman di pergelangan tangannya tambah kuat, "makanya itu, sewaktu kau berhenti memasak untukku karena kau harus belajar untuk ujian, aku… aku bisa mengerti.

"Setelah itu ibumu menawarkan untuk memasak untukku, tapi aku merasa tidak enak membebaninya untuk mengantarkan makanan setiap saat… dan, dan aku merasa hanya ingin memakan masakan_mu_, jadi aku menunggu," Sensei mengalihkan pandangannya, dan jantung Hiroshi berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat, "aku menunggu sampai kau menyelesaikan ujianmu. Aku kira… kau akan memasak lagi untukku? Dan… dan mungkin aku melakukan sesuatu, atau mungkin kau memang sudah benar-benar capek dan muak memasak untuk orang yang lebih tua dan payah sepertiku, jadi…" napas Sensei tercekat, "jadi kau menghindariku?"

"Aku tidak menghin—"

"JANGAN BOHONG, HIRO!" Sensei tiba-tiba berteriak, membuat Hiroshi kaget dan melepaskan pipinya. Tangan Sensei masih menggenggam tangannya, seakan-akan takut Hiroshi akan segera pergi jika dilepaskan. "Aku… aku tahu kalau aku salah, oke? Karena itu, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk memasak dan mengurusiku lagi, aku… Aku paham, oke?

"Tapi haruskah kau langsung bekerja di tempat yang agak jauh dari rumahku setelah lulus, padahal kau hanya punya waktu lima minggu sebelum kau meninggalkan pulau ini? Dan haruskah kau mengusirku setiap kali aku datang ke sana untuk melihatmu? Apa kau sebegitu membenciku?"

Melihat Sensei seperti ini benar-benar menyakiti hati Hiroshi.

"Sensei…"

"Seharusnya kau bilang saja kalau kau marah padaku," kini suara Sensei pelan, perlahan berubah menjadi lirihan. Hiroshi ingin menangis mendengarnya. "Aku sangat takut kalau kau benar-benar benci padaku, tapi setidaknya aku tahu kenapa kau menghindariku… ah… aku lelah sekali…" dia mengusap matanya, suaranya terdengar terlalu lirih dan parau dan Hiroshi benci pada dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat Sensei berpikiran seperti ini. "Aku bahkan sampai tidak bisa konsentrasi menemukan inspirasi untuk pekerjaanku, bahkan setelah dibantu oleh Naru dan yang lain, menyedihkan sekali."

Handa-sensei tertawa, tapi tawanya terdengar _sangat terpaksa dan menyedihkan _dan Hiroshi tidak ingin mendengar tawa itu keluar lagi dari bibir Sensei, tidak_, itu benar-benar salah_—

Sehingga dia menarik Handa-sensei ke pelukannya.

"Hi-Hiro?"

Dia memeluknya, erat, sangat erat, karena jika dia harus memilih antara melihat Sensei seperti ini atau melihat Sensei membencinya, dia jauh lebih memilih untuk dibenci. Mungkin rasa yang selama ini dipendamnya harus segera ia tumpahkan. Mungkin.

_Hanya tinggal beberapa minggu lagi._

Dan setelah itu Hiroshi akan pergi ke Tokyo, dia bisa menghindari Sensei dan fakta kalau Sensei membencinya setelah itu. Kalau saja dia tahu Sensei akan bereaksi seperti ini jika dia menghindarinya…

Gemetaran Sensei berhenti, dan badan yang ia peluk terasa hangat, kontras dengan tangan dingin yang tadi menggenggamnya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Sensei, berusaha meyakinkan diri sembari mengingat bahwa ini terakhir kalinya ia bisa sedekat ini dengan Sensei, sebelum Sensei balas menjauhinya dan membencinya karena dia menyimpan perasaan terlarang yang tidak boleh ia rasakan terhadap pemuda lain.

Ia menghirup aroma pria yang ia cintai, dan _ah_, sepertinya ia telah menangis sedikit.

"… Sensei," hangat napasnya mengenai leher putih itu. "Maafkan aku."

Handa-sensei bergeming.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa benar-benar _marah_ padamu, ya ampun," dia tertawa sedikit. "Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu. Aku sudah jauh melewati tahap di mana aku merasa capek mengurusimu," ("Hey!") "jadi aku tidak akan pernah merasa seperti itu lagi. Maafkan aku."

Dia kaget saat ia merasakan kedua tangan balas memeluknya, dan napas hangat balas menggelitik lehernya, berucap, "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menjauhiku? Dengan bekerja di kedai kopi itu? Dan jangan bilang kau tidak berusaha menjauhiku, Hiro, aku tahu."

"Uh—"

Ia tidak tahu apakah jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang atau berhenti.

Ini dia.

Ini saat di mana ia harus mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan, dan dia ketakutan setengah mati.

Hiroshi perlahan melepaskan pelukannya, membuat Sensei bingung untuk sesaat, sebelum kedua tangan coklatnya memegang bahu Handa-sensei dengan tegas tapi tidak kuat, memberi jarak dan kesempatan bagi Sensei untuk segera lari jika apa yang selanjutnya ia katakan membuatnya jijik padanya.

Dia menarik napas dalam, menatap lurus ke mata hitam yang ia kagumi, _dan_—

"Maaf, Sensei, aku menyukaimu."

Dunia terasa berhenti berputar. Kedua mata itu membelalak.

"… aku tidak mau kelepasan, dan aku tidak mau kau yang menjauhiku kalau kau tahu, jadi… aku menjauhkan diriku sendiri. Aku suka padamu, Sensei."

Hiroshi tahu Sensei mengerti rasa suka apa yang dia maksud, karena wajahnya memerah, wajah Sensei juga memerah, dan dia memalingkan pandangannya dari kedua mata yang menawan itu, merasa lemah mendadak sebelum melepaskan bahu Sensei untuk menutup mulutnya.

_Oh, Tuhan, dia mengatakannya._

"Eh…?" ia tidak sanggup menatap Sensei, tapi ia yakin wajah Sensei pasti memerah saat ini, dan hanya beberapa waktu saja sebelum dia diusir keluar— "… kau… suka padaku?"

Hiroshi hanya sanggup mengangguk.

"Syu—" Sensei terjatuh ke lantai dapur, dan Hiroshi kaget, sebab kakinyalah yang terasa benar-benar lemas sekarang. Ia lebih terkejut begitu mendapati air mata di pipi pucat itu "Syukurlah… aku—aku kira kau membenciku, Hiro…"

"S-sensei!" dia ikut duduk di lantai, menyeka air mata yang mengalir, panik. "Apa kau mengerti yang baru saja aku katakan? Aku menyukaimu, Sensei! Seharusnya kau yang membenciku!"

"Kenapa?" Sensei, lebih tenang sekarang, menatapnya dengan mata yang agak memerah. "Aku jauh lebih memilih di… di… disukai olehmu ketimbang dibenci olehmu," wajahnya merona sedikit, "meskipun aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa suka padaku…"

Kini giliran wajah Hiroshi yang memerah lagi. Tidak mungkin dia bisa menjawab kenapa, jadi dia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan ke arah yang lebih penting.

"… kenapa kau tidak marah? Laki-laki tidak seharusnya menyukai laki-laki lain, kau tahu."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau kau membenciku, dan…" kaligrafer muda itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Hiroshi lagi, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Suaranya terbenam di leher Hiroshi. "… dan aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan padamu, tapi… _tapiakutidakmaukaumenjauhdariku_."

Hiroshi benar-benar merasa seperti _terbang_, dan ia hanya bisa mengutarakannya lewat pelukan yang terlalu erat.

Ia benar-benar mencintai pemuda ini.

.

.

**Fin.**

.

.

**Extra.**

Dua jam kemudian, mereka telah selesai makan malam, Handa menawarkan Hiroshi untuk tidur di rumahnya karena sudah terlalu larut (dan tidak mungkin ia menolak), dan mereka berbaring di atas _futon,_ berhadapan, Handa memainkan rambut Hiroshi, dan pemuda itu berulang kali meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini bukan sekedar mimpi.

"Hiro."

"Hmm?"

"… kau akan berhenti dari kedai kopi itu, kan?"

"EH?"

"KENAPA _'EH?',_ HAH? HANYA TINGGAL BEBERAPA MINGGU LAGI SAMPAI KAU PERGI KE TOKYO, KAU TAHU?"

.

.

.


End file.
